Dynamics
by Saranade
Summary: Maybe, it was because the scent of fine sake, the rarest cognac, was wafting through the breeze and the very scent of it was making her feel drunk. Yes that was probably it. But suddenly, the other definition of Dynamics entered her brain. ‘Flirting.’ BRW


_Whew! First story back in a while! How long...6 months? 7 months? Somewhere around there. I plan to update very often now though. Please forgive me, I know InuYasha and Kagome may be OOC. I havn't seen the show for a while though. Blame it on Miroku's sake and Kagome's 18 year old hormones xD. By the way, this is specially dedicated to Sandy (you know who you are) for encouraging me to write this._

_I do not own InuYasha or claim any rights to it besides the little plushies on my bed._

* * *

Chirping and the playful giggles of children filled the warm spring time air. The sun, high in the cloudless blue sky, hung happily, casting a heavenly glow on the crystalline lakes and through the groves of trees nesting in Sengoku Jedi.

The calm, peaceful day seemed untouched by time, by change, by anything, until…

" OI! Just where do think YOU'RE going?!"

The loud outburst came from none other than InuYasha, the infamous half-demon. His loud, brash tone cut through the air and birds scattered with angry caws, villagers jumped in shock and the very sun seemed to brace himself for another outburst.

"Waa! InuYasha! Y-You scared me! Wha—Er—what are you doing here?!"

A young woman with cascading ebony hair laughed nervously, casting her azure eyes around the clearing, frantically searching for an escape route.

The half-demon smirked. "You're not leaving."

"Like heck I'm not! I've been here for two months! " Kagome yelled. "I can only take so much of the past!"

Feigning an air of completion, she turned on her heel and stalked over to the Bone Eater's Well, green school girl skirt sashaying quietly behind her.

Bending down in a huff, she grabbed her oversized yellow bag (that weighed as much as a small elephant) and tossed it into the well, watching as it disappeared in an astral blue light. Obviously satisfied, she turned around and rested, hands on her knees. 'Kami, that thing is heavy!'

When she felt somewhat normal, she cast a last glance at InuYasha and jumped into the well. "Bye!"

"…Where's the light?" she mumbled. InuYasha snickered. The miko looked at him, suddenly in front of her, silver hair tumbling over the edge of the portal between 500 years in the past and present. She looked him over, his amber eyes smug and mischievous gazing down at her, body arched over the well's splintered bulk. Worst of all, his clawed hands were under her arms, holding her up, stopping her from going back to the future. Err—Home. "Lemme go!" she protested.

He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere." He told her, obviously happy that he had thwarted her plans.

"You…You!" she sputtered in anger. "You ASS!" Reaching over, she placed her nails on the lightly exposed skin of his forearm and twisted the flesh. Hard.

"Ow! You Bitch!" InuYasha yelled at her. From somewhere behind the hanyou, Kagome saw a cork go flying into the distance.

"Let me g—" Her repeated command fell silent when a single word came to her mind. _Dynamics. _'Using outside forces to reach a desirable end result.' She felt a renewed sense of conviction spring to life within her and she silently thanked any gods listening that she had actually been in school the day they covered that. 'Subjugation.'

A smirk played on her lips but was quickly replaced with an innocent smile. A bit too innocent.

"InuYasha…" She inquired.

Said hanyou almost dropped the girl, so surprised was he at the change in her tone, and the fact that her aura was no longer murderous.

"What wench?" he replied gruffly.

"Sit."

"Augh!" A loud SLAM! met her ears followed by a muffled "Why me…" The last thing she felt was pain.

The almighty half-demon was splayed ungracefully, to say the least, at the base of the Bone Eater's well. Kagome was half in it and half out of it. The edge of said well was currently under her belly button, her legs awkward on the damp earthen inside. Her head was buried between InuYasha's shoulder blades. The pain was because his hands were still under her arms and that put her body at an odd angle.

With a groan, she pulled herself forward so that she skidded over the well's rim and landed on her stomach with a soft thud next to InuYasha, who was waiting for the spell to wear off.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted, yet again, at her. Kagome turned so she was facing him and looked down muttering something about probability. "I'm sorry InuYasha." She decided against mentioning that it was his fault in the first place and opted instead for an apologetic look.

"Hn." He shifted his position to his customary one so quickly that it startled her. In an instant, he was sitting cross-legged, arms shoved into his fire rat haori, pointedly glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "Yea well…I'm definitely not letting you back there now."

Normally, Kagome would have sat him and started yelling then stalked off to the well while she had the chance. But she didn't. Maybe it was because her arms hurt. Maybe it was because she thought he might try to block it again with a giant two-ton boulder. Maybe it was because she suspected Sango and that lecherous monk Miroku were behind a bush, watching them intently. Maybe, it was because the scent of fine sake, the rarest cognac, was wafting through the breeze and the very smell of it was making her feel drunk. Yes that was probably it. But suddenly, the other definition of Dynamics entered her brain. '_Flirting_.'

Getting on all fours, Kagome slowly crawled her way over to him, batting her eyelashes as looked up toward his face.

A look of concern flashed in InuYasha's eyes when he saw her eyelids moving like that. "Kagome, do you have something in your eye?"

She giggled and reached up to pet his ear. His soft, fuzzy, yet somehow silky, dog ear. Any anger that had still been held in side disappated as he nuzzled his head into her hand.

"Why can't I go back?" she asked quietly. "You know I'll always come home…"

InuYasha looked at her, surprised at her choice of wording. "I know." He said tentatively.

Kagome gently brought her lips down on InuYasha's and gasped in shock when suddenly she was pinned down by a huskily laughing hanyou. He kissed her again, his hard, smooth lips on her soft, warms ones. She gripped him tightly and kissed back with just as much fervor and love.

--From Somewhere in the Bushes--

A young, brown haired woman gaped at the scene before her. "Miroku! I can't believe it! Kami! How did you do it?!"

The young man across from her smiled and poured her a glass of the expensive sake. "Dynamics my dear Sango, dynamics." He handed her the glass and, casting a glance toward the kissing couple, he grinned. "You can sit up now. They look a bit too busy with their newly discovered love lives to realize that we're behind this bush." A few minutes later, a gasp could be heard from the bush followed by the sound of someone being beaten and screams of "HENTAI!!" Of course, this all went unnoticed to InuYasha and Kagome.

--Sometime Later--

A small fox demon boy came barreling into the old miko Kaede's hut, breathing heavily, eyes wide and clutching the door frame.

"Shippo! What is it?!" Sango exclaimed, horror-stricken.

"It—It's InuYasha! He's suffocating Kagome!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede shared hidden grins before the monk turned to Shippo, a perverted smile on his face. "Shippo, I believe the term is 'glomping'."

* * *

_Ta-Da! Please, Read and Review. It makes all the difference. (side note to Sandy: See! My writing has gotten much better from my old fanfics! -shudders-) Ja-Ne!_


End file.
